Safe
by UnconformedXRebel
Summary: The first chapter is short. Basically a one shot. Read and Review. Hermione and Draco have an unspoken truce and find love in each other. Forgot disclaimer in it so here it is. Don't own it.


I ran. That's all I could do. My surroundings were nothing but a blur and my heart was pounding. I could hear it pounding faster and faster in my head as I slowed. I looked behind me into the shadows from which I came. He was gone. The feeling of panic started to fade at a painstakingly slow speed, but never left me. The wind mixed with the rain as I breathed and looked back towards the giant oak doors that lay before me. I climbed up the steps and opened the door to reveal an enormous abandoned hallway. I let my feet guide me to my house common room and then to my dormitory. I changed out of my muddy and dripping clothing into a nightgown and dove into my bed. I was exhausted but I needed to ponder the event that haunted my mind.

Flashback

__

I needed to get out and breath. All this work was suffocating me. I stepped out to the grounds at Hogwarts and drew my sweater tighter as the wind blew chills upon my body, giving me goose bumps. Dead leaves blew around me as I entered the little pathway that would guide me to my secret haven. A little waterfall and a bunch of rocky pools of water. I went to my favorite spot, a trail of large rocks that lead up to a small entrance to a large area tucked beneath the waterfall. I laid down on the rock and watched the running water that reminded my so much of my life. Moving so fast without any control and crashing to the bottom to rest in an afterglow that I have not found yet.

My mind pushed me back a few hours working hard in the library to spy who but my 'love' engulfed in deep passion with someone who is widely known for taking other girls lovers for a single night of passion.

I wanted to cry but I felt no loss just insignificance. Have I done anything to deserve this? I mean I know I wasn't giving into his full desires, but that was no reason to deceive me without leaving me first.

Being swallowed back to the present by a low rustle of leaves and the sound of someone running and then another sound of someone else running. Someone was being chased. I left my haven to look out to see a wisp of a cloak and followed it . I ran as fast as I could suddenly I lost them and heard a scream and saw a white flash of light. I was frightened. Should I help this person, or give into my fears that were consuming me? No. I couldn't hide that person could be someone I know. I ran faster towards where the light came from as I heard another shout and squinted my eyes at blinding light. I was definitely close. 'Lumos.' I whispered to my wand. Darkness was falling over my world and stars were coming through. Finally I saw a brush of movement through the trees. I ran towards it and saw a large clearing through the woods. One person was cloaked from head to toe their back was to me. The other person hadn't noticed me yet but I knew who he was. He was on his knees breathing heavily trembling in fear and pain. He looked up to the towering figure above him trying to control his trembling body. 'Father you may think you've taught me everything I know and believe today, but you're wrong. I've learned a few things for myself. So let me educate you. He may think he's the best thing to happen to this world but he's really just tearing it apart. Good always conquers evil that's just the way it is.' Draco started to stand.

'You're wrong son. He's the best and good will just have to move aside this time. Now let me educate **you **on how painful a world your false beliefs will lead you to. CRUCI..'

'Expelliaramous!' I shouted. All eyes were on me. Lucius was wand less and Draco was looking up at me in amazement and…hope? I needed to act or say something fast. I was speechless but Lucius had something to say. 'So … little miss mudblood thinks she can come the rescue does she?' He stepped closer to me. My eyes were burning I needed to blink but I couldn't. I started to step backwards but bumped into a tree. 'Leaving so soon? Accio wand!' His wand flew into his hand . I forgot about wand less magic. 'Please stay. I'd love for you to join our little game.' He pointed his wand towards me.

'Crucio!' Draco shouted as his father shouted out in agony. I couldn't move. Draco took my hand and dragged me as fast and far as possible. 'Run back to the castle and don't come back.' He demanded. 'This is between me and my father Granger.' I looked at him like he was out of his mind. 'What about you?' I questioned. 'Don't worry about me.' He replied. We heard footsteps. Draco looked at me his eyes pleaded 'Go, now.' I nodded and ran.

End

Why did I leave him? Why didn't he run with me? Should I go back? Oh, God I wish tomorrow were today. I need to see him. I need to know he's okay. I fell into an imaginary dream that it was tomorrow and Draco was missing. By nightfall I had received news of his death. Guilt washed over me. Back to reality tears started to stream down my face. He may have been my enemy but never in my wildest dreams did I want him dead. Oh God please let him be safe. Finally I was drowned by my exhaustion into a dream world where everything was as it should be.


End file.
